


Happy fucking birthday

by Wolf_in_the_Rain



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego centric, Diego has some feelings and thoughts, Diego hates birthdays, Diego is a poor but caring baby, Gen, Please give him a hug ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_in_the_Rain/pseuds/Wolf_in_the_Rain
Summary: Diego hates birthdays.





	Happy fucking birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of projecting my today's feelings onto Diego. But also not. Diego can't really handle feelings but he really cares, ok?

Diego hated birthdays.  
And the reason wasn’t that Dad never even as much as acknowledged their birthday. And it wasn’t because he had never had an actual birthday celebration. Grace secretly baking a cake for their birthday and secretly serving it to them because dear father didn’t approve, didn’t really count.  
He didn’t understand why anyone would want to celebrate the aging of a person.You’re getting older every single day, every single second. Well, he could understand the really important ones. Like the 18th birthday. The day almost all of them packed their bags and finally left that hellhole of a home. Everyone except Luther who was a nostalgic idiot still trying to earn their father’s respect. Except of Five who was still missing. And except of Ben who had escaped the hell earlier and in a different way.  
If anything, his birthday only reminded him that it had been 3 years since he started police school. That it had been 4 months and 15 days since he had to leave it. That it had been 3 months and 4 days since Eudora told him they could be only friends. 

And that it had been 7 years since he had last talked to any of his siblings.

Which didn’t mean that he wouldn’t know where they were or what they were up to. Well except of Luther cause last he heard anything about him he was still sent to missions by dad but that had been a while ago. Maybe dad finally understood that there would never be a crime fighting superhero elite group he got to be the creator of. But he was certain Luther still lived with him. Because Diego would have known otherwise. 

He knew about Allison and her oh so surprising career as a celeb. And although he considered her as pathetic for using her powers to gain some fame, he couldn’t help but feeling sorry for her since her manipulations finally had bounced back at her and took her daughter away from her. Diego was absolutely certain that it was her power causing his sister’s divorce and the loss of custody for her daughter. 

He also knew where Vanya lived. He knew she still played the violin so beautifully that a wave of calm washed over him every time he listened to it. He made sure Vanya never saw him when he sneaked into one of her concerts or when he listened to her, playing in her apartment, all by herself while he was out of one of his patrols around town, stopping by to make sure she was ok and safe. When his sister played, freed from any anxiety triggered by a hundred or even only one pair of eyes staring up at her, her music was breathtaking. She would pour her whole beautiful and damaged soul into it. Diego then always felt bittersweet waves washing over him.   
It made him think of the good old days, of how once upon a time the siblings felt a strong bond over their hate and fear of their dad, of how the sound of the Violin echoed through the otherwise silent house, of how it spent them all comfort, of how much he loved his always so supportive and fragile sister. But it also reminded him of how much she had hurt him with only a few written words collected in that damn book. When he first read what she had to say about him the words had burned through hims as like he had been slit with one of his knives.  
But he still would look out for her cause he knew she was just as hurt as all of them. 

And Klaus? Well Klaus was a mess and yet Diego sometimes felt like he was the one who managed to get through life better and happier than the rest of them. Didn’t mean Diego sometimes was worried sick when Klaus disappeared from the world for weeks. And that certainly didn’t mean that he hadn’t visited some of Klaus’ dealer to, well let’s say, to politely warn them that should they even think about as much as touching Klaus, there would be much nastier scars decorating their faces than those visible on Diego.

No he knew where his siblings were and what they were doing. He looked out for them as best as he could. But he hadn’t talked to any of them in a long time.   
And his fucking birthday was only a reminder of that distant pain that was shoved to the back of his heart. This awful day only tugged on his traumas suppressed deep inside of him.  
It was only a violent reminder of what he had lost although he had tried his hardest to be a good person.   
It only shouted into his face how utterly lonely he felt.

So there was nothing left for him to do than going out onto his usual patrol around town to help if needed.   
There was nothing left to do than stopping by his siblings -if he could find them- and making sure they were safe.   
There was nothing left to do than some target practicing with his knives and afterwards getting into the ring to do one of these illegal box fights. 

He only had to push these feelings back down that were threatening to suffocate him. He only had to stop these thoughts rushing through his minds.   
He only had to carry on like always.

Happy fucking birthday.


End file.
